1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bathing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved patient bathing apparatus wherein the same permits the bathing of individuals of limited physical capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bathing apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,370 to Harmony wherein a bathing type tub is arranged in alignment relative to an adjacent hospital bed for ease of positioning and displacement of a patient to the bathing structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,850 to Flaherty, et al. sets forth a cart arranged to position an individual therewithin to permit bathing of the individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,083 to Searson sets forth a bathing spray including a series of channels to direct a spray from the plate structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,498 to Jablonski sets forth a bathtub utilizing an inner spray liner defined by a matrix of apertures directed through an inner wall of the bathtub structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved patient bathing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.